tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Bethan Venning
This roleplay character belongs to Rebekah Sherman |Title = |Signature = |Died = |alias = |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5′7″ |hair = Ginger |eyes = Blue (post BOH her right eye is fake due to irreparable damage done to the original. It does not have the functionality of Alistair Moody's magical eye, but it can change colour, a little trick Beth implemented herself for her own amusement. The eye is usually green or blue to match her remaining eye) |skin = Fair |family = * Fred Weasley (husband) * Wyn Fabian Weasley (son) * Macsen "Mac" Weasley (son) * Yavanna Weasley (daughter) * Nienna Weasley (daughter) * Rhiannon Venning (twin sister) * Nessa Scamander (sister-in-law) * Anwen Venning (mother) * Robert Venning (father) * Heather Venning (aunt) * George Weasley (brother-in-law) * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (brother-in-law) * Fergus Weasley (nephew) * Silja Weasley (niece) * Mikael "Mika" Weasley (nephew) * Madeline Weasley (niece) * Bill Weasley (brother-in-law) * Fleur Weasley (sister-in-law) * Victorie Weasley (niece) * Dominique Weasley (niece) * Louis Weasley (nephew) * Charlie Weasley (brother-in-law) * Nick Weasley (née McIntyre) (sister-in-law) * Darcy Weasley (niece) * Athena Weasley (niece) * Duncan Weasley (nephew) * Edward Weasley (brother-in-law) * Hope Weasley (née Sinclair) (sister-in-law) * Ron Weasley (brother-in-law) * Ginny Longbottom (née Weasley) (sister-in-law) * Neville Longbottom (brother-in-law) * Arthur Weasley (father-in-law) * Molly Weasley (née Prewett) (mother-in-law) * Percy Weasley (brother-in-law) † |Animagus = Dhole |Boggart = |Wand = Cherry, 14 inches, phoenix feather, elegantly carved, unyielding and prone to being a tad overprotective of it's mistress.The base is tied with green ribbon and has multiple charms attached using magical thread. The three charms are a small dog charm given to her by her sister to represent her animagus, a thread of crystals and a snake charm won at a carnival during the summer holiday of 1991. | Patronus = Dhole |House = Slytherin |Loyalty = * Her Friends * Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardry ** Slytherin * Order of the Phoenix (financer, during the war) * Muggle-Born Network (financer, during the war) * Society Against Dragon Poaching and Exploitation (financer) * Magical Creature Protection Agency (financer) * River Rock Conservation Society (financer) * Venning Family * Weasley Family |job = * Businesswoman * Philanthropist * Consultant for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes |hideg = -}} Bethan Venning (born 16th November 1978) is a Welsh muggle-born Witch, born to Anwen and Robert Venning. Along with her twin sister Rhiannon, she is often regarded as being one of the wealthiest witches currently alive to date. This is attributed to the pair discovering a way to exploit the exchange rate of galleons to muggle pounds. Having realised the wizarding money was made from solid gold, the girls took the opportunity to exchange the muggle money they had into it's worth in wizarding money, before selling the coins on to various jewellers for their net worth as gold, this garnered the girls far more income than they had initially begun with, and a repeat of the process over merely a matter of hours saw them becoming extremely wealthy very quickly. They were billionares before they even began their first term at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry in the September of that year. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Earlier Years Triwizard Tournament Final Year at Hogwarts (Umbridge's Reign) Second Wizarding War Muggle-Born Network Hosting Battle of Hogwarts Recovery Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Female OC Category:Female Character Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:OC Category:Order Member Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:TheSnailQueen Category:Philanthropists Category:Businesswomen Category:Rich Characters Category:Slug Club Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Billionaires Category:Financers Category:Welsh Characters Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Silver Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Weasley Family Category:Host (MBN) Category:Muggle Born Category:HP TheSnailQueen Category:Venning Family Category:The Weasleys